Reasons Why
by Lethe the Dragon
Summary: One month ago the love of Fred and George's life killed Now they are finding out Yaoi Mentions, Bashing of Several characters including, but not limited to Dumbledore, Ron, Snape, Hermione, Draco, Molly, and I do not own Harry


**Okay this idea randomly popped into my brain while I was reading 13 Reasons Why. It actually inspired this fic. **

**There WILL be yaoi mentioned. No flaming me because you HAVE BEEN WARNED! Please review if you like it. I'm not confident with my writing. **

**NO MAGIC MEANING AU!**

**Ginny/Hermione/Ron/Draco/Dumbledore/Snape/Dursley/ Molly/Voldemort/Percy Bashing. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, sadly.**

* * *

NEXT MORNING

I dug out my change for the package to be sent to my little brother. Would he happy that he got something, would he take it to his room and jump for joy as me and Fred did? I don't know and I don't think I want to. I'm sorry I'm getting ahead of myself, let me backtrack to last afternoon, when me and Freddie-boys world was turned upside and shaken around.

LAST AFTERNOON

One month ago, the boy both Fred and I loved killed himself. They say it was a drug overdose, on purpose. All I know is when I go into English, I won't be able to see Harry's sexy hair and gorgeous eyes ever again.

I got home and sitting on the porch was a box, sitting all innocently with Fred and I's names on it. What I didn't know was how that box would change my perspective on so many people. **(A.N. Jeez what is with all my foreshadowing?)**

I picked it up and went to my shared room with my most amazing twin, Fred; who of course, was already sitting on my bed.

"Oh, that's why the bell rang. Thanks for grabbing it Georgie. Who's it for?" he lazily said while twirling a pencil around like it was a baton.

"Us, Freddie-boy. Wanna open it?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders and stood up to stand next to me, "Sure, why not."

I opened it to find "Tapes? Why are there tapes in this package? Any ideas George?"

"I don't know." He paused, "We could listen to them, I mean we have Dads old tape player."

"Sure, why not?" I shrug "It's not like there is anything better we could do with it."

"I'll go get it then, kay?" Fred walked out of the room and returned shortly with the tape player. He locked the door behind him and set it down on the floor, not forgetting to plug it in.

"Pass the tape, will ya Georgie?" he said over his shoulder.

"Here, don't forget, we want to listen to the A side." I reminded him.

"Yes, mum." He snarked back

"Don't get snarky with me." I snapped.

"Whatever" was his reply as he hit play.

_Hello, people who I chose to listen to this._

"Holy Shit! That was Harry!" I said.

Fred gave me this look and told me to shut up and I did. Hey, don't judge, I wanted to hear what Harry was saying as much as he did.

_You're all listening to this because in some way or another, you are the reason I am dead._

Fred and I shared grief-stricken looks, "He can't be serious right?" I said

"I don't know, I just, don't know." It came out muffled seeing as Fred was hugging a pillow.

_Now, I know all of you are thinking I'm insane, but trust me, you ALL played a part in my suicide._

Even more crying came from Fred till he was sobbing and was a watery mess. I wish I could say I was holding my composure, but I was just as bad.

_Even more so, want to stop and throw these tapes away and ignore them, but you can't. See I sent someone a copy of all these tapes and if they don't get passed on through everyone, it goes public. _

"What does he mean public?" I mumbled

"I-I-hic-don't-sob-know-hic-b-b-b-ut-I-hic-don't-h ic-want-sob-too" Fred tried to say.

_All your dirty laundry out for people to dissect. You don't have to listen further than the persons after you, but I have no doubt you all will listen to all of them. You all have maps, you should have found them in your locker._

"Freddie, that's what those were. I thought they were from some homework I forgot about." I joked, trying to get him to smile. Thank fully it worked, even if it was watery.

_You don't have to follow them but if you want to get a better perspective on everything going on through my brain, then go ahead. Be my guest. Well, you can't really be my guest seeing as I'm going to be dead when you get this._

"How is he so nonchalant about him being dead?! It's not fair, I love him, and how could he leave like that!" Fred screamed into his pillow.

I sat down next to him and patted him on his back. "Me too, me too." I mumbled

_One person is gonna get repeated but skip them. Don't send it to them and pass it on to the next person on the list._

"I wonder who that is, don't you George?" Fred asked.

I jumped because I wasn't expecting him to stop crying anytime soon. "Ya, Freddie, I am rather curious about that. Who do you think it could be?"

"I don't have any guesses, you?" he replied

I shrugged, "It could be anyone, but the first people I think of are Ron, Hermoine, or Ginny"

He pointed his index finger at me and stated boldly for someone who had just been sobbing their eyes out just a couple minutes ago, "Too true, Georgie-boy, too true." He paused, "It's really saddening that we think some of his ex-best friends are the people cruel enough to be mentioned twice on his suicide tapes."

I looked down, only slightly ashamed, "Ya, but they were extreme jerks to him in the end so I suppose it's okay to suspect them."

_Are you ready, because Draco darling, you're up first._

"WHAT! Draco, Draco MALFOY is on his fucking list! What the hell!" I jumped up, shouting.

"Whoa, calm down bro." Fred said, trying to appease me. "It's okay, no need to freak. We don't want mum up here, nosing around here, do we?"

"Alright, fine." I was calm for the moment, but then I started to pace. "What did Malfoy do to Harry that he is mentioned first on the tapes?"

"I don't know, shall we listen on?" Fred asked.

"YES!" I all but screamed at him.

"Jeez, I'm going." he said, mumbling the next things, not intending for me to hear them even though I still did "God, got mum's lungs, don't he." He knelt down and flipped the tape.

"Whatever." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"Ready?" he asked.

I replied, "Yes."

Fred turned back around and hit play.

* * *

**I'm gonna leave with that. Again, I don't own and please review!**

**I'll update when I get off my ass and update, so it will be various times.**


End file.
